The Ties that Bind
by dino-dog83
Summary: After returning from a case in Atlantic City, JJ gets an unexpected visitor. Can the team help her deal?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright folks - I'm doing something I've never done before. I'm posting the first chapter of this story without any plan as to where this is headed. Having said that I'm up for suggestions so drop me a line in a PM or in the reviews! Happy reading!**

"And that's it, in a nutshell." Emily smiled at the conclusion of her story. The team was en route to the FBI building after returning from a case in Atlantic City. This of course reminded Morgan of a comment Emily had made some time ago about a Sin to Win weekend. It had of course taken him the entire trip from the airport to convince her to tell him what a Sin to Win weekend actually was.

"You know the term fits in a nutshell comes from a Roman encyclopaedist named Pliny." Reid began to explain as the four Agents walked through the parking lot. "He tried to write down pretty much everything he'd ever heard. Some of his writings are an invaluable source of knowledge. For example Pliny claimed that there was a copy of the Iliad so small that it could fit inside a walnut shell. In the early 18th century….."

"Spence, let's try to stick to facts from this century alright?" JJ said with a grin on her face. Looking to the petit blonde Reid smiled and readily agreed.

"Jennifer!" An older man called from behind the group of Agents.

Hearing her name, hearing that voice had stopped JJ dead in her tracks, unable to turn around and face the man behind her. She stood there with her eyes closed, trying to figure out why he was here, why he would come.

"JJ?" Emily asked, noticing right away the shift in her body language. Seconds ago she had been smiling, laughing, and relaxed. Now she stood stationary, eyes closed, tense and if Emily didn't know better there was fear.

"Jennifer!" The man called again with his deep voice.

"What do you want?" the venom in her voice was unmistakeable as she spun on her heals to face the man before her.

"Is that really how you're going to greet me after all this time?" He asked, with a stoic face.

"Yes." JJ replied anger evident in her voice.

"JJ, who is this guy?" Morgan asked taking a protective stance in front of the blonde profiler.

Making eye connection with the man before her; "No one," JJ answered before turning to leave.

"Jen…" The man tried again.

"What?" JJ spun and started walking towards him. "Why are you here?" She all but yelled. "What could you possibly want?"

"I need your help." He stated simply looking at her before glancing over her shoulder to where the rest of the team stood looking on with confusion.

"No." JJ said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"At least hear me out before you…"

"No." JJ said again unwilling to change her mind.

"Will you at least listen to what I have to say."

"No! You lost that right years ago." The finality in her voice said this conversation was over as she turned to leave however she felt a hand grabbing her arm preventing her from leaving. "Let go." She stated firmly.

"Is there a problem here?" Morgan asked in all seriousness as he placed himself between JJ and the older man. Emily and Reid were, of course, right behind him just as confused as to what was going on but willing to protect JJ should she need it.

"Excuse me." The older man said in angry as he looked at Morgan. "This is between me and my daughter."

"I have nothing to say to you." JJ said walking away, ignoring the shocked looks on her friends faces. Emily and Reid stood watching as the young blonde walked into the building behind them before turning their attention back to Morgan and JJ's father.

"I suggest you leave." Morgan growled at the older man. He didn't know what the history was between JJ and her father but she obviously had no interest in talking to the man and that was all the information Morgan needed.

The older man huffed before walking off to his car.

"What was THAT?" Emily asked, turning to Morgan who was still watching the older man to make sure he was indeed leaving.

"I don't know Princess." Satisfied that JJ's father was indeed leaving and wouldn't be any more bother tonight Morgan turned and started to head for the office building.

"Do you think JJ's alright?" Reid asked as they walked.

"I don't know, let's go find out." Emily said as the three Agents made their way into the building and up to 6th floor BAU offices.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Sitting with her elbows on her desk and her head in her hands JJ tried to figure out what had just happened.

"JJ?" Emily asked, her voice was full of concern as she approached.

Lifting her head in acknowledgement of her friends presents JJ asked; "Where are Morgan and Reid?"

"In Morgan's office. We thought you might need some space."

JJ smiled at her friend. "In other words you got the short straw." Emily gave JJ a compassionate smile as she sat down in front of her friend. "Did he leave without causing a scene?" Emily nodded and JJ let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"There's not really much to talk about Em. I haven't seen him in…" She paused to do the math in her head before continuing. "…in 18 years. And for years before that the only time we spoke was to yell at one another." Seeing the look on the older profilers face that said 'I understand,' JJ continued. "He wasn't always like that you know." Sitting back in her chair with a sigh JJ decided she would explain. "When I was 11, my sister Annie committed suicide. My parents both took it pretty hard, as you might expect. But my father, he thinks that Charlie and I should have been able to stop her since we were home at the time."

"JJ you know this isn't your fault or your brothers." Emily tried to reassure her friend. "For whatever reason your sister felt that taking her own life was the only solution to the problems she was facing at the time. You and Charlie were only kids yourself JJ."

"Charlie was 19." JJ tried to correct her friend, but by the look on Emily's face she wasn't impressed. "She came to me the day before... She uh, came into my bedroom and gave me her necklace, her favourite necklace Emily." JJ tried to explain as tears threatened to fall. "She told me she loved me no matter what...My father is right I should have," she stopped taking a breath as the first of the tears made tracks down her cheeks. "I should have known, I should have done something." She said her voice cracking and tears now flowing freely.

"JJ," Emily said waiting for the younger woman to make eye contact. "Annie's death, wasn't your fault, regardless of what your father or anyone else says." And that was it, that's all it took for JJ to lose what little composer she had left as the tears began to flow freely and the sobs following close behind.

Emily reached over and embraced her friend in a hug. As Emily comforted JJ she could see Morgan and Reid watching from the far end of the bullpen, concern written on their faces. While they were concerned they also had a great deal of respect for JJ's privacy and wouldn't come any closer until they had the all clear from Emily.

**You like it? (maybe not so much?) I should continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok you asked for it so here it is!**

CHAPTER 2

Later that evening at The Jareau/LaMontagne House….

"Common Cher, you're going to make yourself sick." Will said sitting on the sofa watching his wife pace back in forth in front of him.

"I can't believe he just showed up like that. At my work of all places!" JJ exclaimed maintaining her current path.

"Would you of preferred he came here?" Will offered, only trying to help. But when he received a not so friendly glare in return he changed his train of thought. "I know you're angry but he left right?" JJ stopped her pacing in front of Will and nodded her head. "No reason to think he'll be back?"

"No." She said staring into his eyes.

"Then will you come sit down with me please?" He gave her his best puppy dog eyes, and reached out for her hands.

"How could I refuse a face like that?" She smiled allowing herself to be pulled down onto the couch next to her fiancé. As she slid in beside him Will placed his hands over hers pulling her in for a kiss.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She smiled before placing another kiss on his lips her earlier tension now gone. As the two were about to continue with their 'extra-curricular activities' JJ's phone began to ring. "Uarg!" she growled sliding over and picking up her phone. "Jareau."

_Jenny?_

"Charlie?" JJ asked standing up, the tension returning to her body full force.

_I know this is a little of out of the blue, but I was just wondering…. has Dad tried to contact you?_

"Yes." She said as her thumb and forefinger made their way to the bridge of her nose. She could hear a long sigh coming though the phone.

_I told him not to bother you. _

"You…What? When?" JJ asked anger starting to rise within her.

_Last week. He came by the house to talk to me._

"Last week? And you're just waiting 'till now to call me?" She all but shouted into the phone.

_I didn't think he'd actually come see you Jenny. I'm sorry._

Sighing in defeat JJ continued. "Do you know what he wanted?" JJ asked the regret in her voice hadn't gone unnoticed by either Will or Charlie.

_Yes._

"Do I even want to know?"

_Probably not. _

JJ paused waiting for her brother to say more. "Charlie?" she questioned when the silence had gone on too long.

_Look Jenny, I know you took the brunt of it when Annie died and I'm sorry I wasn't around to help you…._

"Then don't worry about protecting me now Charlie." JJ spat out before she realized how it had sounded. "I'm sorry. It's just…" she trailed off.

_I know. Dad definitely has that affect on people. Promise me you'll stay out of this if I tell you what's going on. _

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Meanwhile at Ralph's Dinner….

"Emily are you sure she's alright?" Morgan asked taking another swig from his beer bottle.

"Yeah, I mean she was angry, but I think she'll be alright." She paused taking a drink of her own beer before continuing. "Besides Will was home when I dropped her off."

"Yeah well I don't like it. Something's off. I mean JJ doesn't even get that angry with reporters and she sure as hell doesn't cry for nothing." Morgan said.

"Maybe we could get Garcia to check him out." Reid offered.

Scrunching up her face Emily replied; "Oh I don't know Reid. I mean I'm worried about her too but I don't know if we should go digging around in her personal life like that."

"Do you know what happened? With her father I mean?" Reid asked.

"Just what I've already told you. We've never really talked about him before." Emily mused as she tried to recall a time when JJ had talked about her father, or Annie for that matter. Emily couldn't recall a time when either had come up in conversation. Charlie she'd mentioned, her mother definitely. Emily had known JJ's dad was still alive but she'd never really mentioned him much now that she really stopped to think about it.

"Me either. Come to think of it." Reid added.

**The mystery hasn't been solved yet - so leave me a review (like/dislike, keep going? suggestions?)**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**12:01 a.m.**

It had been over two hours since JJ had gotten off the phone with her brother. It hadn't been a pleasant conversation. There had been shouting, name calling and more than enough guilt to last both people a lifetime.

And now she found herself lying in bed next to her sleeping fiancé wishing that Henry hadn't been in bed when she'd gotten home from work. She wanted nothing more than to hold him in her arms and look into his small blue eyes and tell him how much he was loved, how much she loved him. Shaking her head and rolling onto her side; she was not her father she told herself as she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

**2:56 a.m.**

Tossing and turning in the bed JJ couldn't help but think back to the promise she'd made to Charlie. She had promised him that she wouldn't get involved. She'd never broken a promise to him before. Not one of the important ones anyways. But she'd made that promise before she understood what was going on. Before he'd told her what he knew. Before she'd found out why her Father had come to see her, to ask for her help.

How could he expect her to stay out of it? She was after all a FBI Agent. Thinking about it for a moment she knew the answer to her own question. By not being involved she wouldn't get hurt, she wouldn't have to talk to her father. Charlie was trying to protect her. He was her big brother after all. And at that thought a smile began to form on her face.

**4:27 a.m.**

She'd given up on sleep at this point, opting instead to sit on the couch in the dark sipping a cup of tea. As she sat there staring out the window into the night she contemplated what she was going to do. Did she keep her promise to Charlie and forget what she'd been told or did she use her connections as the FBI and honour her father's request, even if she hadn't given him a chance to plead his case to her.

"Hey," Came the gentle voice from behind her.

"Did I wake you?" She asked turning her head in the direction of Will's voice.

"No." he said wiping sleep from his eyes as he made his way next to her on the couch. "What are you doing up Cher?"

Her only reply was a non-committal shrug as she leaned into him placing her head on his shoulder. Will for his part reached out and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in closer. They were both continent to sit like that forever, just being close. After some time had passed Will finally felt her body relax into his and her breathing even out. When he looked down at her face his suspicions were confirmed she was indeed asleep.

Reaching down he slowly removed the cup of tea from her hands and placed it on the coffee table before gently picking her up in his arms and carrying her back to their bed for some much needed rest.

**6:45 a.m.**

Standing in the kitchen, dressed in a white blouse and black slacks waiting for the coffee to finish brewing, JJ pulled out her phone and dialled the familiar number. It was early, but she knew he'd be up. It was after all a working day.

"Hotchner."

"Hotch, it's me."

"JJ, what's wrong?" three words she thought. It'd only taken him three words to figure out something was wrong.

"Nothing. I just need some personal time. I have a family situation to take care of."

"Of course. Is Henry alright?" Hotch asked remembering the boy had been in the hospital not that long ago.

"No he's fine, so is Will." She paused and let out a sigh before continuing. "It's more of an extended family matter." She answered.

"Ok. Well take as much time as you need. And JJ?"

"Yes?"

"If you need anything you'll ask right?"

It was more an order than a question, but she answered it anyways. "Yes. I'll be in when I can. Thanks Hotch." And with that she hung up.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Returning to his desk with his 3rd cup of coffee Reid carefully looked at the stack of files on his desk. "Ok, which one of you tried to sneak your consults into my pile?" He asked eyeing both Morgan and Prentiss as he asked.

Holding up his hands in mock surrender, "Wasn't me kid." Morgan said before giving Reid a smile.

"Oh no," Emily started, "you're not pinning this on me Morgan."

"I'm tellin' ya it wasn't me." Morgan defended.

"Well the pile didn't just magically grow overnight." Emily scoffed.

"Everyone can calm down." Hotch said as he entered the Bull Pen. "It was me. I put the extra files into everyone's consultation pile."

"Why?" Reid asked.

"JJ, took some personal time. So I divided up the cases she was working on." Noticing the looks from the three profilers in front of him Hotch continued. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Reid asked as Morgan and Emily traded glances with one another.

"What he means is," Rossi stood and interjected himself into the conversation after he too noticed the same change in behaviour that Hotch had seen. "We're profilers Reid, we can tell that you all know something about why JJ isn't at work today. You're body langue shifted as soon as Hotch mentioned her taking personal leave."

Hotch stood there glaring at his team, making sure to look each in the eye before he spoke again. "What's going on?"

"We don't know much." Morgan began. "But when we got back to the office last night, her dad was waiting for her."

"It wasn't exactly what you'd call a happy reunion. He came to ask for her help. They argued, she walked away, he left." Emily continued the story, opting for the short version.

"Do you know what he wanted?" Hotch asked.

"No," Morgan said. "She never gave him a chance to ask."

"Maybe we should call her." Reid said looking around the room at the others.

"I don't mean to be callous but if she wanted our help she would have asked." Rossi reasoned.

"He's right." Hotch nodded his agreement. "She knows we're here if she needs us. For now I suggest you all get started on that paper work." Hotch said before heading to his office.

**A/N: Ok I haven't gotten it written yet BUT... I think you will get to find out the big mystery in the next chapter!**

**Still like? Is this where you thought the story would go? Comments/thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

As JJ sat in the small waiting room she couldn't help but think about Charlie. He had always tried to protect her. Ever since she could remember and while she'd thought it was the best thing ever as a kid, she wasn't sure it was appropriate any more. She was an adult now, and FBI Agent to boot, she could take care of herself she wasn't some little kid being bullied on the school playground.

_**FLASHBACK (1985)_

"_Jenny wait!" yelled 11 year old Annie Jareau called as she cased her younger sister across their back yard._

"_Daddy!" 7 year old Jenny called out as she opened her arms and leapt into her father's arms._

"_Whoa, hey what's going on here?" Mike Jareau asked with concern as he scooped up his youngest daughter and hugged her tight. "What's a matter Jenny Bear?"_

"_Kyle Vandermeer was mean to me." She said as tears ran down her cheeks. _

"_He was?" Concern filled Mike's voice; he didn't like the thought of anyone being mean to any of his kids. _

"_Uh huh." Jenny nodded and buried her face in his neck._

_As Annie approached she began to explain what had happened that upset her little sister. "We were on our way home from school," She explained between breaths. "I was talking with some friends up ahead a little. When I turned around Jenny was already on the ground crying. She said Kyle pushed her." Annie explained to her father trying to catch her breath._

"_Are you hurt sweetheart?" Mike asked as he tried to get a good look at the small blonde girl he held._

"_My arm hurts." Jenny said holding up her elbow revelling a large red scrap consistent with skin that had slid against the asphalt._

_Seeing the scrapes on her arm, he lent in and kissed it better before heading towards the house. "Come one let's get you cleaned up then I'll call Kyle's dad and sort this all out." _

_"I don't think Mike Vandermeer will be a problem anymore Dad." Annie said with a smile as she followed her father and little sister into the kitchen._

"_Oh, and why is that?" Mike asked, sitting Jenny on the counter and pulling out the first aid kit. He was listing to Annie but his attention was focused on his youngest._

"_Charlie." Annie said as though her brother's name would explain everything._

"_Charlie?" Mike questioned._

"_Yeah Dad, Charlie was across the street hanging out with his buddies from the basketball team. He musta seen Kyle push Jenny 'cuz next think I know he was like right there in front of Jenny. He was talking to Kyle and told him that he'd kick his butt if he ever bothered Jenny again. It was great Dad, you should have seen it." The excitement in Annie's voice was evident as she recounted earlier events._

"_Yeah, Charlie saved me." Jenny sniffled._

"_I see." Mike said as he put a colourful Band-Aid over the ugly red skin. "And where is your brother now?"_

"_I dunno." Jenny said while Annie's only reply was to shrug her shoulders._

"_Team practice maybe?" Annie tried, though it was only a guess._

_Turning his attention back to the 7 year old in front of him; "Well I can't condone what Charlie said to Kyle but I'm glad he was there for you Jenny Bear." Mike smiled as he touched the tip of her nose with his finger before placing a kiss on the top of her head. "There ya go. All better," he said lifting her off the counter and placing her on the floor._

_**END**_

"Agent Jareau?" The secretary called for the third time.

"Uh, Yes." She replied pulled from her memories.

"Agent Statler is running a few minutes late but you can wait in his office if you like, he shouldn't be much longer."

"That'll be fine, thank you." JJ replied following the young woman down the hall to Statler's office.

As JJ entered she made herself comfortable in one of the chairs in front of the desk thinking about the events that had brought her to see Jake Statler.

_**FLASHBACK (Yesterday)**_

"_Do I even want to know?"_

"_Probably not. "_

_JJ paused waiting for her brother to say more. "Charlie?" she questioned when the silence had gone on too long._

"_Look Jenny, I know you took the brunt of it when Annie died and I'm sorry I wasn't around to help you…."_

"_Then don't worry about protecting me now Charlie." JJ spat out before she realized how it had sounded. "I'm sorry. It's just…" she trailed off._

"_I know. Dad definitely has that affect on people. Promise me you'll stay out of this if I tell you what's going on." JJ held the phone and stood silently, hoping that she wouldn't have to commit one way or another and that Charlie would just tell her what he knew. "Jenny?" came the stern voice on the line._

"_Yeah ok, I promise." She sighed, realizing that was the only way she was going to find out what was going on._

"_Ok. You remember Bonnie?"_

"_Dad's girlfriend, yeah what about her?"_

"_Apparently she's gotten herself into some sort of legal trouble with some of your friends."_

"_She's on the FBI watch list?"_

"_Yeah."_

_"Why?" JJ asked starting to get annoyed with her brother's vagueness._

"_I don't know exactly, Dad and I didn't exactly have a heart to heart about the whole thing if you know what I mean. All I caught was something about the Organized Crime Division." Charlie said waiting for his sister to say something. "Jenny?"_

_Standing in her living room with her forefinger and thumb pressed to the bridge of her nose JJ gave a completely emotional response. "You knew about this for over a week and you're just getting around to telling me now!" she all but shouted._

"_Jenny, I just thought…" Charlie started but didn't get a chance to finish before JJ could cut him off._

"_Thought what Charlie that you could protect me, save me from getting hurt?"_

"_Well ya basically." He said honestly._

_**END**_

**A/N: Ok last chapter for a while, I'm off to the cottage tomorrow a.m. for Superbowl weekend fun won't be back 'till Monday so no more writing time until next week!**

**Well now you have an idea what JJ's dad wanted :) Stay tuned for more drama!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok a little shorter than I had planed but the mystery continues! Happy reading**.

CHAPTER 5

As JJ sat in the chair in front of Statler's desk, she glanced at the clock on the wall hoping he wouldn't be much longer. As timing would have it she wouldn't have to wait any longer. "Hollywood!" She heard from behind her.

"Jake." She stood to greet him with a hug. "I wish you'd stop calling me that." She smiled as they pulled apart.

"Common now, I've been calling you that for over 15 years. I can't just turn it off. Besides it still suits you." He chuckled as he sat down at his desk and motioned for JJ to take a seat.

"Uh huh. So how are Maria and the girls?" JJ asked. It was ironic. Only a few moments ago she couldn't wait for Jake to get here so she could ask him about Bonnie's case and now she was nervous and stalling with small talk.

"They're good. Suzie just turned 5; she'll be starting kindergaden this year."

"They grow up fast don't they?" JJ said thinking of Henry who was already 3.

"They sure do." Jake paused, waiting for his guest to tell him why she had arrived at his office so early in the morning. When she didn't continue he decided he'd break the silence first. "You're here about your father aren't you?"

"I," She stopped and started again. "Yes. How'd you know?"

"It's a pretty big case around here JJ. Everyone in the department has worked on it in some capacity. I saw his name in the file yesterday. I didn't have a chance to call you." He said almost apologetic.

"What can you tell me?"

"Not a lot I'm afraid. I haven't been that involved in depth in the case but what I can tell you is that your father's girlfriend has ties to the Rizzuto Family." Statler started to explain as he pulled a file folder out of his desk drawer.

"Apparently she was engaged to one of the brother's back in the 60's," He continued. "The marriage never happened as far as anyone can tell. The FBI isn't sure what happened but at the time they figured she found out what her fiancé did for a living and decided not to be a part of it. She fell off the radar for a long time until recently when a connection was made between her and a money laundering outfit."

"She owns a small flower shop," Jake looked at the file again for the name. "Simple Pleasures, and we think it's only a front and that she's using the business to clean the Families drug money."

"What makes you think that the shop's not legit?" JJ asked.

"This." Jake said handing her the file.

JJ took the file and began to flip though its contents. There were a lot of surveillance photos showing people coming and going from the shop. She recognized some as people from the FBI's 10 most wanted list, and the rest she could only imagine were no better. The file contained mug shots and other documents describing the men and women in the photos.

"Can I have this?" JJ asked holding up the file in her hands.

"Yeah, but what do you plan on doing with it?" Jake asked.

"I don't know." She let out a sigh. "I'm just kind of winging it here Jake." JJ said as she gathered her things and headed for the door.

"Hey Hollywood!" Statler called as she reached the door. When she turned he could see the smile that had formed on her face at his use of her nickname. "Call me if you need anything. I'm here for ya." He reminded her. She in turn nodded before she left his office.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"_Charles Jareau."_

"Charlie David Jareau, I am REALLY mad at you right now." JJ said into her phone in place of a standard greeting.

"_Jenny?" he questioned unsure if it was really his sister on the other side of the phone._

"What aren't you telling me Charlie? What else do you know?" JJ demanded.

"_Nothing, I swear." He answered knowing that she was referring to the situation with their father._

JJ waited for her brother to continue. For him to explain what he knew because she was sure he knew more than he'd told her on the phone the other night. When Charlie failed to provide further details, JJ began to provoke him. "You think Dad's involved don't you? You think he's part of whatever trouble Bonnie has borrowed." Again she was met with silence. "That's it isn't it? That's why you wanted me to stay out of it because you think he's actually involved. Don't you?"

"_Yes." Charlie answered with frustration present in his voice. "Yes I think he's involved. He's given me no reason not to_."

"There's something else isn't there?" JJ asked hearing the hesitation in his voice.

"_Remember a few years back when Maria and I were having financial difficulty?" Charlie sighed._

"Yeah." JJ answered hoping he'd continue without being pushed.

"_Dad came to see me, gave me a cheque. He said he wanted to help, make amends, that kind of thing." Charlie paused. "It was a pretty big cheque Jenny."_

"Did you cash it?" she asked in an emotionless voice.

"_What?" Charlie asked confused by the question._

"Did. You. Cash. It?" JJ asked again making sure to prounch each word clearly.

**Dun dun dunnnn... TBC!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Hey Sunshine, is everything alright?" Garcia greeted as her friend entered the Technical Fortress. "The Boss Man said you were taking some personal time."

"I don't know yet." JJ sighed. "Can you find someone for me?"

"Of course I can. That's what I do best!" she smiled before turning to her many computer screens ready to get to work. "Who we lookin' for?"

"Michael David Jareau." JJ said with a hint of distain.

"You dad? But I though you two were all Ying versus Yang." Garcia said with a scrunched up face.

"Uh huh" JJ nodded in agreement. "Something's come up." JJ decided to remain vague about her father's alleged illegal activities until she knew more.

"Ok," Garcia said not sure if she should question her friend for more details. "Looks like he lives in Harrisburg Pennsylvania. 518 Claster Alley to be exact."

"Thanks Garcia," JJ said as she squeezed the eccentric tech's shoulder and turned to leave.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"Harrisburg." JJ yelled from the hallway as though Garcia should have already known the answer.

"But that's like a 3 hour drive." Garcia yelled back.

"What's a 3 hour drive?" Emily asked as she made her way around the corner and entered Garcia's lair. "And who are you yelling at?"

"JJ."

"JJ?" She questioned looking around for the petite blonde.

"Yeah, she was here like a millisecond ago. She's on her way to Pennsylvania."

"To see her dad?" Emily asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, but how did you…" Garcia started to ask but stopped when she took in the look on the profilers face. Emily stood there with her eyes momentarily closed, worry etched into her features. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. Her dad showed up here the other night when we got back from Atlantic City. He tried to talk to her."

"Wait, he came here? To see JJ?" Garcia questioned not sure she was actually hearing what Emily had to say.

"Yeah, he wanted to ask for her help, but she told him no and to get lost, then she walked away. Wait; do you know what's going on?" Emily asked as her profiler skills started to kick into gear.

Garcia sighed and took a moment to decide how to proceed. On one hand she didn't want to betray JJ's trust but on the other she had a feeling that her blonde friend might need some help. "Has JJ ever talked to you about her family? Her father and sister specifically?"

Taking a seat in the chair beside her friend Emily started to tell Garcia about the conversation that she and JJ had the night her after her father's departure. "Not a lot. She told me that her sister had committed suicide when she younger, and that she thinks her dad blames her and her brother for Annie's death."

"No she doesn't think he blames her, she knows it. He's outright told her as much and on more than one occasion."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Sitting in the car for a 3 hour road trip to Pennsylvania isn't something that JJ would normally mind; after all she was used to travelling all the time. But this was different. This was personal. As she pulled onto Interstate 95 Northbound she couldn't help but let her mind wonder.

**FLASHBACK (Wednesday June 14, 1989; Evening)**

"Hey Jenny." 16 year old Annie said as she sat on her sister's bed.

"Hey Annie." Jenny replied from the floor where she had reams of paper spread out all over the floor covered with various colours from the markers that were in the cup next to her.

Content to sit and watch her sister work at whatever project her 11 year old mind had come up with this time Annie sat quietly for a few moments contemplating what she'd come to say. Deciding instead to stall for time Annie settled on a simple; "What are you doing?"

"Mmm not much. Jus' tryin' to figure out the best way to score against Kyle Vandermeer's team on Saturday.

"Do you ever not think about soccer?" Annie asked laughing at her sister.

"Sometimes when I'm asleep!" JJ answered in full seriousness, and of course this got a small laugh from her older sister.

"Listen, Jenny." Annie started trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. "You know I love you right."

"Yeah I know." Jenny said not looking up from her papers.

"Jenny, look at me for a second ok?" Annie said as she slid off the bed and sat next to her younger sister on the floor. "I want you to have this." She said taking the piece of jewellery from around her neck and handing it over to the younger blonde.

"Really?" Jenny asked in excitement.

"Uh huh. Really." Annie confirmed pulling her sister into a hug.

"But it's your favourite." Jenny said scrunching her face up in confusion. Though she'd always wanted a necklace like the one Annie had gotten for her 13th birthday, Jenny couldn't fathom why her sister would want to give her something that she favoured so dearly.

"I know, but I want you to have it, so you'll know how much I love you." Annie forced a smile.

"Thanks Annie!" Jenny squealed before putting the necklace around her own neck and doing up the clasp. "I'll take good care of it." She promised before reaching out and giving her big sister another hug.

"I'll always love you no matter what." Annie whispered into Jenny's ear as the two blonde sisters embraced once more.

**END**

**A/N: Promo for next chapter - Annie's death! Or at least what JJ remembers! Reviews make the world go 'round!**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

**FLASHBACK (Thursday June 15, 1989; Late-afternoon)**

"Hey Sweetheart." Sandra Jereau said kissing her youngest daughter and placing her purse down on the kitchen table. "Where's your brother and sister?"

"Charlie's downstairs and Annie's in her room I think." Jenny said looking up from her book.

"Can you go out to the car and help your father bring in the groceries please." Jenny nodded and ran off towards the front door. Sandra made her up the stairs to tell her teenage daughter that dinner would be in an hour.

"Annie?" Sandra called out as she entered her eldest daughter's bedroom. "ANNIE!" She all but screamed when she'd taken sight of her daughter hanging in the closet, her neck at a peculiar angle. "HELP, SOMEONE HELP!" Sandra screamed for anyone that might be listening. "No no no no NO! ANNIE!" she wailed as she dashed over to the still body hanging in the closet. Trying to relieve the pressure that the belt was causing on Annie's neck Sandra lifted her daughter's body a few inches into the air. "MICHEAL!" she called for her husband not aware that he had just entered the room behind her.

"Oh my God, Annie." He gasped quickly making his way over to his wife and daughter to provide assistance. "Sandra, call 911." He spat out the order as he loosened the belt and genially laid he daughter on the floor. "GO CALL 911." Mike shouted at his wife noticing she had yet to move from her spot on the floor. "GO! I've got her."

With that Sandra had grabbed the phone off the bedside table and quickly made the call. "Please help, it's, it's my daughter she's not breathing." Sandra said into the phone. "I don't know. I found her…she tried to….please, please send help." Sandra pleaded with the woman on the phone. Help, her baby needed help. The rest, the why's the how's they could wait and be sorted out later, right now she just needed help.

"Annie?" a small voice whispered from the doorway, unnoticed with all the commotion in the bedroom.

"Jenny what's…" Charlie started as he came up behind his sister to see what all the fuss was about, but as he neared the door he didn't have to finish his question. Deciding that there was nothing he could do for Annie that their parents weren't already doing Charlie turned his attention to his youngest sister. "Jenny, come with me." He said as he grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her from the door.

**END**

JJ didn't remember much of what had happened after Charlie had pulled her away from Annie's bedroom. She remembered he'd taken her downstairs to the living room, and they sat together. She remembered the whirlwind of emergency personal – paramedics, police and even the fire department had made a showing.

She remembered her mother's tears and her father's heartbreak; she even remembered the way Charlie looked at her as if wondering whether her eleven year old brain could truly grasp what was happening.

Now as the memory of that day replayed in her mind silent tears began to run down JJ's cheeks as she continued her drive to Harrisburg, PA.

**FLASHBACK (June 15, 1990)**

"Jenny? I'm home." Charlie called out as he made his way through the front door of his childhood home. It had been several months since he'd been home and he was looking forward to spending his break from Boot Camp with his little sister. They had sent many letters back and forth but that was no substitute for seeing her in person.

"What are you doing here?" A harsh voice came from the living room.

"Dad?" Charlie questioned. "Are you drunk again?" He asked disgust evident in his voice.

"I think I have the right to be, don't you?" He gave his son a fake smile while holding up the beer bottle in mock salute.

"No, I don't. I think you've had enough." Charlie said as he made his way further into the house picking up empty bottles as he went.

"Who are you tell me what I should do, Mr. Military Man?"

"I'm your son." Charlie stated simply.

"And she was my daughter." Mike snapped back. "Two hours Charlie! She was dead for 2 hours!" Mike stood as she spoke, swaying on his feet the entire time. "And you what? Thought she was asleep? You were her big brother you should have known. You should have been looking out for her!"

Unbeknownst to either of the Jareau men, Jenny had made her way downstairs upon hearing her brother's arrival. It was nothing new for her to see her father drunk, or to see him yelling at Charlie, or anyone about Annie's death. As she stood in the foyer waiting for the argument to subside her fingers unconsciously made their way to the golden necklace that lay on her chest. Standing there lost in her own thoughts she hadn't noticed that her father's attention had changed from her brother to her.

"Where did you get that?" Mike's voice was full of anger as he made his way towards his daughter pointing at the necklace she was fondling with her fingers.

"Annie gave it to me the night before…." Jenny started to explain in a sombre voice before being cut off by her drunken father.

"Did you know?" Mike asked, as though the world should innately know what he was talking about.

"Know what?" Jenny asked with furrowed brows.

"Leave her alone." Charlie demanded as his brain registered the meaning behind the question giving him an understanding of what his father was asking.

"No!" Mike spat over his shoulder before returning his attention to the petite blonde in front of him. "Did you know Annie was going to hurt herself?" He tried to say clearly but the booze had given the words a slight slur.

Jenny's eyes grew wide, she felt trapped like an animal in a cage, nowhere to go. "No, I swear. She just…" she tried to explain but was again cut off.

"Just what? What did she say to you? When did she give you this?" Mike began his barrage of questions as he took hold of Jenny's upper arms with his hands holding on tight, not only wanting an answer but needing it.

Though her father had been drunk before this is the first time that he'd gotten this close, invaded her personal space if you will, and Jenny would be lying if she said she wasn't at least a little bit afraid right now. "She gave it to me the night before." Jenny tried to explain without angering her father any more. "She told me she loved me no matter what."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mike asked his eyes searching hers as they spoke.

"I didn't think…" Jenny began to say as tears started to escape from her eyes.

"That's right. You didn't think, because if you had of, your sister might still be alive." Mike said letting go of her arms and running his hands through his hair.

"Leave her alone this isn't her fault." Charlie said as he positioned himself between his father and his sister in a protective stance.

"Damn right it's her fault." Mike said with all the conviction in the world as he looked his son in the eye. "Annie's gone and she's not coming back and Jennifer was the only one she talked to the night before. She could have stopped it."

Turning his attention back to the small blonde girl Mike Jareau did what no father should ever do, he turned to Jenny and told her; "Annie's death is all your fault." And there it was the words that could never be taken back. The words that she would here over and over again not only in her head but spoken aloud by her father on many upcoming occasions.

**END**

**A/N: Ok so there it is! This should answer some questions for you all! Hope everyone is still reading. Drop me a review and let me know what you think. We've still got a few chapters to go (not sure how many) and lots to happen, including JJ having a chat with her dad. And Bonnie will be back too!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: To those of you still following this I appologize for the delay as I had some family matters to attend to. Hopefully I'll be back to buisness as usual now and you'll be getting regular updates again.**

"Common, common…I know you're here somewhere." Garcia muttered to herself in frustration as her fingers danced across the keyboard.

"Hey Baby Girl, you seen Emily lately?" Morgan asked as he entered the office.

"Uh…yeah…" She started never looking away from the array of computer screens in front of her. "She left about 20 minutes ago." She finally finished.

"Left? Where'd she go?" Morgan questioned, concerned that something might be wrong with his partner. As soon as he'd opened his mouth to speak Garcia knew she'd let proverbial cat out of the proverbial bag. Slowing turning in her chair she brought her eyes up to meet his. She knew she had guilt written all over her face but she also knew that she couldn't hide even if she had tried her best. "What's going on?" Morgan asked taking note of the way his friend was acting. "Penelope?" he prodded again getting no reply the first time.

"She went to Pennsylvania." She said quietly knowing that Morgan would put it all together and figure out what was going on.

"This is about JJ isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"And what are you doing?" He asked pointing towards the screens full of information about Michael Jareau. As Morgan inspected the screens closer he only had one question for the eccentric Technical Analyst. "Does JJ know you're digging into her father's background like this?"

Bowing her head to avoid his gaze all she could answer was a quiet, "No." After her admission of guilt the two sat in silence for a moment before Garcia continued. "But look at what I've found." She said pointing to one screen in particular.

"He's on the FBI Watch List. Organized Crime." Morgan said out loud more to himself than her. He would have liked to say he was surprised at the information, but truth be told he wasn't. Nothing surprised him much any more.

"Uh huh, and then there's this." Garcia said closing the windows on Michael Jareau and bring up the information she'd found on his long-time lover; Bonnie. "What I can't find though, is what she was up to after she split with her ex. Some guy by the name of Nicholas Rizzuto."

"Rizzuto? As in the crime family?"

"One and the same I'm afraid. Looks like JJ's dad hooked up with Bonnie sometime after she broke it of with this Rizzuto guy. But there's a gap in her timeline. Like a huge gap. Gigantic! Everything before and after looks ligit…" Garcia trailed off as she turned back to her computers.

"But?" Morgan prompted.

"But, I have to go with what my gut is telling me. And it's practically yelling at me that she's hiding something."

"Ok so…" Morgan began but was cut off by Emily entering the room.

"Hey Garcia, can you…" Emily started but stopped when she saw Morgan in attendance.

"It's ok, I filled him in." Garcia said waving her had nonchalantly to emphasize her point. "What'd you find?"

"It's not about what I found it's about what I didn't find." Emily started opening the thin file in her hands. "There are no orders going in or out of the shop, no financial records either. I couldn't find anything other than basic permits to be open and a small tax return. No real financial statements, no invoices, bills or supplier orders." She said as she closed the file and looked up at her friends. "I even tried calling the toll free number to place an order myself but all I get is a recording saying they aren't open at this time to try back later."

"Maybe they are closed for personal reasons." Morgan tried to reason.

"I thought of that so I called the shop directly and talked to some woman who wouldn't give me her name. She kept talking in circles, wouldn't give me any concrete answers." Just as Emily was about to continue her phone rang and she stepped to the side to answer it. "Prentiss. What did you find out? Organized Crime? Ok. Thanks, bye." Hanging up the phone she turned back to her colleagues; "Organized Crime thinks Bonnie never cut her ties with the Rizzuto Family. That she's still working for them."

"Maybe we should call JJ." Garcia offered, looking to the profilers before her for answers.

**A/N2: Short chappy I know... but up next is more JJ and her dad... stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: As promised - JJ talks with her dad!**

CHAPTER 9

"Hold your britches. I'm comin'," the older man grumbled as he made his way to answer the incessant knock that started at his front door only 20 seconds prior. "Jenny?" he said as he stood in shock staring at his daughter standing on the front step.

"We need to talk." JJ said making it clear she wasn't asking.

"Uh…yeah, sure…." Michael stammered before clearing his throat. "Of course, come in." he moved aside to allow her entry before continuing. "I didn't expect to see you here. Not, um….after the other night."

"Yeah well I've talked to a few people since then." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest taking a defiant stance.

"So you know why I need your help then?" he asked, a hint of hope definitely present in his voice.

"I know what you wanted to talk about yes." JJ clarified. "But what I don't understand is what you expect me to do about it."

"I just thought maybe you could help sort it out."

"And do what, sweep everything under the rug. I couldn't hide this even if I wanted to. And believe me I don't want to."

"Hide? No." Michael questioned clearly confused. "What?"

"The flower shop, it's just a front isn't it?" JJ accused.

"No, it's just a flower shop Jenny.

"Not according to this." She said handing him the file she'd gotten from Agent Statler that morning.

As he stood there looking through the file, Michael Jareau decided he'd better try and explain. "That's why I need your help. We're being set up."

"By who?" JJ asked, clearly not believing what her father was telling her.

"Bonnie's ex." He sighed before continuing with the story. "She got tangled up with some bad people when she was younger. She left the guy and that life behind her long before we ever met. But her ex-fiancé caught up with her again last year and now he won't leave us alone."

"So you and Bonnie, are what? Just innocent by-standers in all of this, is that it?"

"Well basically yeah." Michael defended.

"I talked to Charlie _dad_, he said that you showed up at his house, out of the blue, a few years ago with a cheque. A big one."

"That's right." Michael agreed, not sure where she was going with that statement.

"Where'd you get the money?"

"Look Jenny," He said taking a step towards here and closing the gap between the two of them. "I know after…." He paused looking for the right words. "After your sister died I wasn't exactly winning father of the year awards."

"Yeah you think?" JJ scoffed.

Shaking his head to indicated that he'd like a chance to explain Michael continued when he noticed JJ's silence. "I was a drunk Jenny. And I'm not saying that's any excuse for the way I treated you or your brother or what I put your mother through." Seeing that she was about to interrupt again Michael quickly continued; "But what I am saying is that I've cleaned up my life. I'm not proud of what I did and I have to live with that just as much as you maybe even more."

He paused for a moment both of them seemed to be deep in thought as the room was still. "I don't drink any more." Michael continued. "Bonnie and I we're doing good, we're happy. I went to see Charlie to help him out. I'd been keeping tabs on him and you for a while now. I know I couldn't officially be a part of your life but I wanted to know what my kids were up to. I was trying to make amends; I want to be a part o his life again, yours too if you'll let me." He paused hoping for an answer at that point. Seeing that she was thinking about his request he continued. "Hell Jenny, I have 3 grandchildren I've never met."

"Where'd the money come from?" JJ asked again this time her voice much softer and a less accusatory.

"Some old stocks I had cashed in when I heard that Charlie and his family were having financial trouble I figured it was the least I could do."

"But he didn't want it did he?" JJ asked already knowing the answer.

"No." Michael shook his head. "Tore up the cheque right in front of me and then asked me to leave." Michael's eyes wondered to the floor in an effort to avoid his daughter's gaze. "I haven't seen him since." He said meeting JJ's eyes once again now his vision was clouded by tears.

"I can't say that I blame him." She replied, the earlier harshness in her voice gone.

"Jenny, I'm so sorry for everything. I was a mess, a drunken stupid fool." He said as he stood before his daughter. "Can you ever forgive me?" He asked before allowing the tears to flow freely and the sobs to become audible.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Prentiss." Emily said answering her phone without looking at the caller ID. "Oh Hi Will." She said catching the looks on Garcia and Morgan's faces before she stepped away for some privacy.

"Sorry to call you like this Emily but I haven't heard for JJ all day and she's not answering any of my calls. I just thought maybe y'all had a case and got tied up with something." Will said. Emily could tell he didn't actually think they had a case and was instead worried about his girlfriend. "Emily?" Will prompted when he didn't get an answer.

Decided that the truth was the best option Emily let out a long sigh before answering the detective. "We think she's in Pennsylvania. Garcia, Morgan and I are looking into it now."

"What do you know?" Will asked not willing to betray JJ's trust if it wasn't necessary.

"Pretty much everything at this point." Emily said. As she was about to continue her conversation with Will she was distracted by Garcia and Morgan in the corner. "Look Will I need to go, but I'll call you the minute we talk to her I promise." And with that Emily hung up her phone and rejoined her friends.

"I just called JJ again and still no answer." Garcia said worriedly.

"Was that Will?" Morgan asked nodding toward the cell phone in Emily's hand.

"Yeah, he's been trying to get a hold of JJ too. She's not taking his calls either. He sounded worried"

"Do you think something bad is going to happen?" Garcia asked looking between the seasoned profilers.

"I don't know Garcia but something doesn't feel right. Do you think…" Emily said as she watched Garcia turn back to her computers.

"Way ahead of you my lovely," Garcia cut in before Emily could finish her question. "I'm tracking her phone now and it looks like she made it to her father's house.

"How do you fell about a road trip?" Emily asked turning towards Morgan. He nodded his consent as the two made their way to the door. "Garcia can you shoot me that address?"

"Already there my dove." Garcia replied.

"You're the best PG!" Emily yelled as she made her way down the hallway.

"Just bring her home safe!" Garcia yelled back.

**A/N: Like? Don't like? To confusing? LOL Drop me a review I love to hear from everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Better late than never?**

CHAPTER 10

"I can't believe how much he looks like you when you were his age." Michael said as he handed back the picture of Henry.

"Really?" JJ questioned looking at the photo.

"Common Jenny, he looks exactly like you. Same hair, same eyes, same mischievous smile!"

"Alright," she chuckled a bit, "maybe you're right but I sill see a lot of Will in him."

"This Will, he treat you right?" Michael asked hesitantly. He may not have been a big part of her life but he was still his father and it was still his right to kick this William LaMontagne Jr. guy to the to curb if he wasn't good enough for his daughter.

"Yeah, probably better than I deserve." JJ said in all honesty.

"I find that hard to believe. What's he like?" Michael asked as he settled into the couch further to listen to her story.

"Well he's a Detective. We met while working a case in New Orleans, that's where Will is from." JJ smiled at the memory of him flirting with her during the entire case. "He's a great dad; he loves Henry very much and would do anything for him."

"Do you love him?" Michael asked after hearing her talk about Will.

"With all my heart." She answered without thought or hesitation.

"I'd like to meet him sometime." Michael stated.

"Oh, I uh, I'm not sure... " JJ hesitated and tried to find the words to explain her feelings. While things seemed to be going well for the moment Michael Jareau still had a long way to go before she trusted him enough to let him anywhere near her son.

"When you're ready." Michael offered seeing the hesitation in his daughter's features. "I know I'll have to earn you're trust first." He nodded before changing the direction of the conversation. "It's getting late, why don't we move this conversation to Mary's Restaurant?" He paused waiting for a reply. "My treat." He offered, not wanting this father/daughter bonding to end.

"Alright. I'll drive."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CMCMCMMCMCM

Stepping out of the passenger side of the black SUV Emily surveyed the area in front of her. "I don't see JJ's car." She said to Morgan who was already making his way up the front steps.

"Doesn't look like anyone's home either." He said peering in the windows.

"I don't like this Morgan." Email said but before she could explain further she was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. "Garcia, you're on speaker." She said holding the phone between herself and Morgan so they could listen to their friend.

"I just got a very interesting call from Agent Statler in Organized Crime. Seems him and JJ were like BFF's back in the day." Came Garcia's voice through the speaker on Emily's phone.

"Has Statler talked to JJ?" Morgan inquired.

"Yeah I think she was there just before she came to see me to get Michael Jareau's address. But he hasn't heard from her since. He's tried to call her a couple times since the department broke the case."

"What case Garcia?" Morgan questioned.

"So as well all know Organized Crime has been keeping tabs on Michael Jareau and Bonnie Sanders for a sometime now. Statler said they finally have proof that both Bonnie and Michael are guilty."

"You mean they're involved in the money laundering for the Rizzuto Family?" Emily asked for clarification.

"Not just involved my love, they're running it." Garcia said.

"Can you find JJ?" Morgan questioned trying to hide the concern in his voice.

"I'm tracing her phone now. She's at a restaurant not far from you. I'm sending the address to your phones."

"Thanks PG!" Emily said before snapping her phone shut and following Morgan to the SUV.

**A/N2: Happy CM Premire day (to those in Canada)!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I didn't abandon this story but I had a hell of a crappy year. Now that things are starting to get back to a new kind of normal I'm happy to report I'll be finishing this story. And writing some new ones. Hope you're still reading/enjoying. As always I love hearing what you think so drop a PM or Review!**

"Mary's Restaurant is just across the road over there." Michael said pointing out the eatery just up the street. "Why don't you head over and get us a table. I just need to swing by the shop and make sure the new manager is making out ok." he said as he the JJ parked the car on the side of the road.

"Uh, yeah sure, OK." JJ replied hoping out of the driver's seat and making her way towards the small Restaurant while Michael headed to the flower shop that was almost in front of the car.

As JJ made her way down the sidewalk to Mary's she noticed that the street was pretty empty. Looking around she took note of the stores in the area and most had already closed for the day. It seemed this part of town was only open during business hours. Arriving at the Restaurant her father had picked she pulled on the front door only to find it locked. Moving her gaze to the small hand written sign taped to the window she read it out loud to herself; "Close for family emergency. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." She second guessed her decision to have dinner with her father. Though he seemed amiable enough at the house she was wondering how far she should push things for one night.

Deciding to re-group with her father JJ made her way back towards the flower shop and let him know that not only was the Resturant closed but she had her misgivings about this dinner and perhaps they should reschedule.

Entering the front door of the small shop JJ looked around but didn't see anyone. "Hello?" JJ called as she made her way into the store figuring they were likely outback filling out some paper work or something. When she got no reply JJ moved behind the counter towards the door that lead to the store room.

"What do you mean she's here?" JJ could hear the female voice coming from the back/

"She just showed up Bonnie. What was I supposed to do?" Michael replied.

"This is bad timing Mike. We have a shipment coming in here in less than an hour." The female voice spoke again as JJ quietly made her way closer to the back room.

"I know." He sighed. "She's over at Mary's right now waiting for me. I'll keep her busy there with dinner and you can stay here and wait for Tony."

"Vito's not gonna like this Mike. You know he likes you to check the shipments out when they come in."

"You're just going to have to handle it by yourself this time." Mike said firmly as he picked up his jacket getting ready to leave.

"What happens if Tony show's up with that shit Heroin again?" Bonnie asked.

"Handle it Bonnie. I'm going to see my daughter." Mike said as he turned to leave. His path however, was blocked by he daughter as she stepped into the backroom making her presence known. "Jenny?" Mike said in complete surprise. "I'm glad you're here. I'd, uh, like you to meet my girlfriend Bonnie." He stammered.

"Save it _Dad_." JJ spat out in disdain. "I can't believe I bought it. Hook line and sinker. You're good." She laughed at the last part.

"Jenny." He tried.

"I think it was the tears." JJ mused.

"You weren't supposed to find out like this." Michael said apologetically.

"Oh really!" JJ threw up her arms in frustration. "And just how was I supposed to find out? When we were all sitting in court together?"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Bonnie pointing her gun at JJ, who in return put her hands in front of her in a non-threatening gesture. "As touching as this father-daughter reunion is, she's gotta go."

"She's my daughter Bonnie." Mike said in all seriousness knowing full well what Bonnie had in mind.

"She's with the Fed's dear lover or have you forgotten that part." Bonnie spat back almost not believing what she was hearing.

"No I haven't forgotten. But she's not gonna tell no one." He said trying to convince Bonnie. "Are you sweetheart?" He turned to JJ who was shaking her head no.

"That's not how this works." Bonnie continued before JJ had a chance to reply. "Sorry but she's gotta go." Bonnie said before turning her attention back to the FBI Agent.

"Bonnie, think about this for a second." JJ tried to talk herself out of the situation. "You don't wanna do this."

"Perhaps, but I can't just let you walk out of here either." Bonnie said as her finger twitched and squeezed the trigger tighter. *BANG*

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Mike yelled


	12. Chapter 12

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Mike yelled throwing himself in front of his daughter effectively using his body as a shield.

"Mike, what did you do?" Bonnie questioned still holding the smoking gun in her hand.

Realizing that Bonnie was now distracted having shot Mike instead of herself, JJ took the opportunity to try and get the gun away from Bonnie.

Lunging her petite frame towards the older woman JJ was able to knock her off balance sending both of them crashing to the floor and the gun skittering across the concrete floor of the small back room.

Recovering quickly Bonnie began to wriggle away from JJ's grasp and trying to make her way towards the gun lying abandoned on the floor. Promptly realizing Bonnie's plan JJ brought her knee up swiftly catching the older woman in the ribs, effectively stopping her efforts to move forward.

The two women continued their fight on the floor a punch here a kick there, even a head butt or two. Finally after what felt like 10 rounds with Ali to JJ was finally able to get the upper hand by delivering a hard right cross to Bonnie's face. JJ then made her way across the room and retrieved the gun from the floor.

As she bent down to retrieve the weapon she glanced over her shoulder to ensure that Bonnie was still dazed and laying on the floor where she'd left her. Once the gun was firm in hand JJ turned to the older woman and said; "Move and I won't think twice about shooting you." JJ warned before making her way towards her fallen father.

"Dad?" JJ asked unsure of his condition.

"Jenny?" he said in a weak voice.

"Hang on you're gonna be ok. I'm gonna call an ambulance." JJ said digging threw her pockets for her phone.

"Jenny..." Michael tried again.

"This is Agent Jennifer Jareau with the FBI." She spoke quickly into her phone as soon as the 911 Operator picked up.

"Jenny…" Michael tried to get her attention again.

"I need EMS at Simple Pleasures Flower Shop on Main Street. A man's been shot." She continued placing her hand over the bleeding wound in his chest to try and stop the bleeding.

"Jenny… L..listen to me." Michael said in as firm a voice as he could muster locking his blue eyes to hers.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CMCMCMCM

"Garcia, you're on speaker." Emily said holding her phone between her and Morgan as they drove to the address of the restaurant Garcia had given them earlier.

"JJ just placed a 911 call." Panic could be heard in the eccentric technical analyst's voice.

"Is she hurt?" Emily asked.

"I don't think so. I'm patching you into the call now."

"….the FBI. I need EMS at Simple Pleasures Flower Shop on Main Street. A man's been shot." They heard JJ saying to the 911 operator. In the background the 911 Operator could be herd dispatching various emergency personal. But more importantly they could still hear JJ. Only now she wasn't talking to the 911 Operator any more and her voice seemed further away. If Emily had to guess she'd bet that JJ had either put down or dropped the phone.

"Jenny….Listen to me." The male voice said.

"Dad, just hold on ok. EMS is on the way and you're gonna be fine." JJ said panic starting to rise within her.

"Jenny, I'm sorry…. for everything. I never stopped loving you." Michael said in a loving yet weak voice.

"That must be Michael Jareau." Morgan said and Emily nodded in agreement as they continued to listen to the 911 call hoping to learn more about what was going on. "Garcia let the LEO's know we're 2 minutes out."

"Will do." Garcia said disconnecting herself from the call momentarily.

"Jenny…." Michael started again. But before Emily and Morgan could gather any more information they heard what sounded like a scuffle before they heard another sound. One that was unmistakeable; a single gun shot blasted through the phone before the line went dead.

"Morgan….." Emily started.

"She's fine." Morgan replied stepping harder on the gas pedal.

"Oh my God was that…." This time it was Garcia's panicked voice coming through the phone.

"She's fine!" Morgan stated firmly cutting Garcia off before she could voice what they were all thinking. Pulling up out front of the flower shop both Agents quickly jumped out of the SUV with their guns drawn and began to make their way into the building.

Quickly surveying the room and checking the front of the shop Morgan shouted; "Clear!" before moving to check behind the counter of the main part of the store.

"Over here." Emily called as she stood at the door to the backroom. "FBI no one move." Emily shouted with her gun raised in front of her as she broke through the threshold to the store room with Morgan hot on her heels.

Upon entering the room the sight before them made both Agents stop dead in their tracks. As they stood there momentarily they lowered their guns and took in the sight before them.

"JJ." Emily said with a broken heart looking to where her friend lay on the cold concrete floor in a puddle of blood.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: It's short, I know. I'm sorry. But something is better than nothing right, right?!**

Taking in the scene before her Emily could see that JJ was lying on her side on the floor beside the man she recognized as Michael Jareau. What really concerned Emily was the amount of blood on the floor beneath the two. Morgan quickly made his way to where Bonnie was lying on the opposite side of the room while Emily made her way towards their fallen friend.

"JJ?" Emily said cautiously as she knelt on the floor beside the downed Agent. "JJ?" she asked again reaching out to touch her friends shoulder.

"He's gone." She sniffled staring into her father's eyes as she lay beside him on the cold concrete floor.

"JJ, are you hurt?" Emily asked helping to roll the younger Agent onto her back so she could scan the young blonde for injuries.

"I um…" JJ started but her mind wouldn't, or maybe couldn't, focus on the question.

"She's dead." Morgan said as he approached the two women holstering his gun.

"I…. I had to. She….she had a knife." JJ began as Emily helped her to a sitting position.

"Metro PD. Nobody move." Yelled a uniformed officer as he made his way into the room.

"Agent Derek Morgan, FBI." Morgan said pulling his badge to show the officers.

"What happened here Agent Morgan?" The young officer questioned.

"I'm not sure yet." He admitted glancing back to the female Agents sitting together on the floor. "Is EMS here I think my colleague needs medical attention."

"Yes Sir." The officer replied. "They're outside waiting for us to clear the scene. I'll send them in."

"Thank you." Morgan said returning his attention to Emily and JJ who was now crying in Emily's arms.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Hey, you ok?" Morgan asked as Emily sat heavily beside him in the hard plastic chair of the hospital waiting room.

"Yeah, I just talked to Will he's on his way with Henry and Garcia." Emily said.

"She'll be fine Em. You heard what the Doctor said. No permanent damage from the stab wounds, she'll be sore for a while but ok."

"Yeah I know, it's just…" Emily began but was cut off.

"Agents Morgan and Prentiss?" A man in a suit asked.

Emily could tell by the way the man spoke and held him self that he was likely an Agent or other Law Enforcement Professional. "Agent Jareau is resting right now but I'm sure if you come back later she can answer your questions."

"I'm not here for her statement; I came to see how she is." Noticing the confused looks on their faces he continued. "Agent Statler." He said as an introduction and held out a hand in greeting.

"Organized Crime." Emily stated more than asked. But he nodded his confirmation anyways. "So uh, how do you and JJ know each other?" She questioned as the 3 Agents took a seat.

"Hollywood, and I…." He began but was stopped immediately.

"Hollywood?" Morgan questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I'll let her tell that story." Statler laughed before continuing his story. "Like I was saying Hollywood and I went to Penn State together. She was the Captain of the girls soccer team and I the boys."

"So were you guys and item?" Emily asked noticing, not for the first time that Agent Statler was a very good looking man.

"No," he laughed a little at the thought. "She's like a sister to me." He paused thinking about the small blonde woman that had entered his life so many years before. "How is she?" He finally asked.

"One stab wound to the abdomen; deep but luckily missing and vital organs." Morgan explained. "Several smaller cuts that have been stitched up and a bunch of bruising."

"And mentally?" Statler asked tentatively almost afraid of the answer.

"I don't know." Emily sighed. She had spent the most time with JJ since they found her in the small back room of the flower shop. She'd stayed with her while the paramedics had worked on her at the scene. She'd ridden with her in the ambulance and stayed with her the entire time at the hospital until about 30 minutes ago when the young blonde had finally given into exhaustion and the medication and fallen asleep. "I think it'll take some time."

"Well I can't say that I'm entirely upset about Michael Jareau's death." Statler said avoiding eye contact with anyone. Taking note of the silence in the room he continued his thought. "I know he was Jenny's dad, but she deserved better." He stated simply before the group fell into a comfortable silence.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out to you guys. I have written and re-written this like 40 times now. Not sure anyone is still following but just the same - here's the last chapter.**

CHAPTER 14

Sitting in the hard plastic chair at JJ's beside Will tried to relax by remembering that the Doctor had told him that she would be fine and was only sleeping at the moment. As he watched her slumber he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. She had come into his life and turned it upside down and he wouldn't have it any other way. She finally agreed to marry him after his twelfth proposal, and they had the world's cutest son who was somewhere near by in the care of his fairy Godmother.

Sitting there deep in thought holding her hand he almost didn't hear the small groggy, "hey," from beside him.

"Jen!" he stood in excitement leaning over her to get a better look.

"Are you mad?" She asked looking into his eyes, while tears formed in her own.

"No." he answered gently. "I'm just glad you're alright." He hesitated before continuing. "You are alright aren't you?"

"I think I will be." JJ answered truthfully as she struggled to move her body.

"What is it Jen? What do you need?" Will asked noticing that she was moving around in her bed more out of desire than necessity.

"Lay with me?" She asked in a calm loving manner.

"Always." He replied with a smile as he slid into bed beside her. As they snuggled together, him with his arm around her; and her with her head resting on his chest, they drifted into a peaceful rest.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Will had just come out to inform everyone waiting that JJ was up for some visitors now and that he was going to go and check in on Henry who was more than likely being spoiled by his Godparents.

"Hey." Morgan greeted with a smile as he entered.

"How are you feeling?" Emily asked entering right behind him.

"I've been better." She replied as she shifted into more of a sitting position. "But I'm told it could be worse." She finished as Emily and Morgan bent down and hugged their friend.

"You'll be up and around in no time." Morgan answered taking a seat in the hard plastic chair next to the bed.

"Hollywood!" Statler beamed as he entered the room.

"I REALLY wish you'd stop calling me that." JJ groaned with a slight smile on her face as she hugged the man she'd called a friend for many years.

"Ok spill Little Sister, how'd you get a name like that?" Morgan smiled making his way around the bed.

"Oh I don't think you want to hear that story." JJ tried to dismiss her friend's question. "It's not really that interesting." She waved her hand in the air to make her point.

"Uh huh, sure." Emily smiled looking between the two friends not believing for a second that the story would be boring.

"Oh common, it's not like you have somewhere to be." Statler teased.

JJ sighed laying her head back into the pillow. "Thanks for the support Jake."

"Hey anytime. You know that I…" he started but the room was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Uh is this a bad time?" A man in military fatigues asked.

"Charlie." JJ said staring at her brother. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Makin' sure my baby sister is alright." He said making his way across the room and embracing her in a hug.

"Common guys." Emily said as she stood. "Lets go see if Will needs some back up against Garcia."

"I'm sure poor Henry is full of sugar by now." Morgan laughed as the 3 Agents made their way out of the room leaving brother and sister alone to talk.

"You alright Jenny?" Charlie asked sitting in the chair previously occupied by Emily.

"Yeah, Doctor says I should be able to go home tomorrow."

"You always were the tough one." He said looking down at his hands. "Jen, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For leaving you alone with him for so long, for not telling you about the first time he came to see me." He sighed before he continued. "For not being there for you yesterday. But mostly for not being able to protect you. I failed you Jen, just like I did Annie."

Reaching out to take his hand in hers she made sure they made eye contact before she asked; "Hey, listen to me Charlie. You did nothing wrong. Do you hear me!" She forced as strong voice despite the tears. "None of this is your fault or mine. Or Dad's." she added. "It just is what it is." She paused, thinking for a moment. "Sometimes things just happen in life. Things we can't control and all we can do is hang on for the ride and wait out the storm."

Looking into her eyes Charlie nodded in agreement. Realizing the wisdom in her statement, the two sat in silence holding hands for a long time.

Charlie finally looked to his baby sister with a grin on his face. "What?" JJ asked cautiously, instantly knowing he was up to no good. "How'd you get so smart anyways?"

"I ACTUALLY went to my classes." She teased knowing he had skipped school a lot.

"Ok ok." He held up his hands in mock surrender. "You might have the brains in the family, but I got the looks."

"Oh….dream on." She said hitting him in the shoulder.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Meanwhile in the hall outside of JJ's room…..

"She's going to be fine isn't she." Jake asked standing behind Will who was spying on the brother/sister antics happening a few feet away.

"Mmm hmmm." He nodded in agreement. "She always is."

The End

**A/N2: Is anyone interested in an Epilog with the JJ/Statler "Hollywood" story? Leave a review lemme know!**


End file.
